Villainous Rescue
It is true that villains have a cold heart, but sometimes redeemed villains decide to make the right choice if feel they like it or not The reasons can be many. Maybe the villain... *Is the only one allowed to defeat You. *Still thinks you are his best bet against the villain he was saving you from. This can be Big Bad versus rival Big Bad, or The Dragon using you against his master for good or not-so-good reasons. *Wants to gain your goodwill in order to betray you later. *Hates the other bad guy more than the heroes. *Is just very, very hungry and doesn't care what he eats. *Is an Anti-Villain (or even Good All Along). *Wants to run the world, and the other villain wants to destroy it. *Has a plot in the works that requires the heroes' continued survival to function. *Is a bit more affectionate towards the hero than they admit. *Simply feels that losing to another villain is an unworthy end for the hero. **Has a cordial relationship with the hero or really, genuinely is the hero's friend and does not want the hero to get hurt. Or at least not unnecessarily when it's not a matter of foiling the villain's important plans. **Has good, if somewhat extreme intentions but otherwise protects those that cannot protect themselves. Luckily, they respect the hero enough to include him or her under that category. **Was done a good turn by the hero at one point such as the hero saving them from certain death, and the villain feels he owes them a favor. The rescue will probably end with the statement from the villain, "Now, we're even," and the usual antagonism resumes as before. Alternatively, the villain would genuinely treat the hero as his friend, but not the others. **Maybe it is genuinely a coincidence, an unintended consequence of an attack on a rival. In this case, the villain is probably not all that happy that he just saved the hero's hide. **Has amnesia because of the last season's events and only remembers the Hero's name, thus decided to help him/her because he feels like it. Can be faked out of remorse. **The villain doing the rescuing simply thought it would be funny to mess with the other villains scheme, does not actually have any personal stake in the matter and of course it's always possible that it is not a rescue at all. The villain gave the hero a Hope Spot, the relief of escaping from his enemies, it's possible for him to destroy that hope himself. Examples *Megamind rescues Roxanne and all of Metro City from Tighten, but by that point Megamind was well on his way to completing his Heel–Face Turn. *The Lizard saves Spider-Man from falling off of a building after his Lizard-ness starts to wear off and he regains his mind. *Jason Voorhees actually pulls this off a few times in the Friday the 13th series. For one, Rennie is being attacked by two gang bangers and Jason kills them (and proceeds to try and kill her afterward) in Jason Takes Manhattan. And who could forget the scene in Freddy vs. Jason when Jason stabs Freddy with his own clawed glove as he is about to kill Lori and Will. *Neopolitan is about to execute Yang Xiao Long, but Raven Branwen teleports in and silently challenges her, and Neopolitan flees immediately. *Wolf O'Donnell rescues his rival, Fox McCloud from an Aparoid attack and the latter nearly falling to his death. *The SA-X steps in and attacks the Omega Metroid just before it can destroy Samus Aran, although in this case the rescue was because the X parasites were the natural enemy of the Metroids, and it failed to destroy the Omega anyway, but when the X is destroyed instead it gives Samus back her Ice beam which allowed her to defeat the Omega. *Doctor Doom teams up with the Fantastic Four to defeat the Over-Mind, who had telepathically took control of Mister Fantastic. *As the X-Men lose their first fight against the Purifiers, Magneto shreds their high-tech metal suits and turns them into mummifying bonds. *Donquixote Doflamingo comes all the way from Dressrosa to Punk Hazard to rescue his subordinates after he hears nothing from Monet while on the line in the Den Den Mushi when he fails to realize Caesar Clown killed her by mistake by stabbing her heart, mistaking it for Smoker's, and eventually manages to rescue only Baby 5 and Buffalo. *Kylo Ren saves Rey from Supreme Leader Snoke by betraying and killing him. *On multiple occasions in Bendy and the Ink Machine, the eponymous Bendy rescues Henry. ** When Sammy Lawrence attempts to sacrifice him to Bendy in Chapter 2, Bendy kills Sammy first, which gives Henry enough time to escape from his ropes. He still chases Henry afterward though. ** One way for Henry to deal with minor enemies in Chapter 3 is to wait for Bendy to show up, hide in a Little Miracle Station, and then let Bendy kill all the other enemies for him. ** In Chapter 4, when Henry is cornered inside a Little Miracle Station by the Projectionist, Bendy tears open a metal vault door, runs in, and gets into a fist fight with the other monster. ** One way for Henry to deal with the Butcher Gang in Chapter 5 is to get all of them to chase him to the crafting machine while he has the ink for the first pipe. As soon as he makes the pipe, Bendy will spawn in a walkway overhead and his ink will kill the Butcher Gang. *The Indoraptor arrives just in time to kill the armed guards with Eli Mills after he reveals to Owen, Clarie and Maisie that the latter is actually a clone. *Red saves Caesar by killing Preacher and allowing Caesar to escape back to save his fellow apes. Unfortunately, Red is killed by a nearby soldier as punishment for going against the Alpha Omega to save Caesar. *Helen Cutter saves Claudia from a swarm of violent carnivorous pterosaurs. *Eric Cartman rescues Kyle's family from the about-to-be-destroyed San-Francisco, because he misses picking on Kyle. *Daffy Duck pulls officer Porky Pig back from falling over the side of a building during a chase. *Zim rescues Dib from the Halloween monsters, only to abandon Dib once more after Zim escapes back into their own dimension. *Roy kidnaps Princess Peach, but he also saves her from falling from a tree and potentially breaking her neck. *Queen Chrysalis saves Tirek and Cozy Glow from the Ophiotaurus, but states it is simply because she needs their help getting to the top of the mountain. She later catches Cozy when the latter is blown backwards by wind. *Quicksilver rescues Jimmy and Black Box from Wildchild. *Count Dracula rescues Jonathan Harker from his vampire brides. Quotes }} Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Snoke Death.png|Kylo Ren saving Rey from Snoke by betraying and killing him. SA-X11.png|The SA-X saves Samus Aran by fighting the Omega Metroid. Wolf Saves Fox.png|Wolf saving Fox from an Aparoid attack. NoSubstituteForCrazy330.jpg|Denzel Crocker rescuing Timmy from Ms. Doombringer. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events